Heart For 2
by Nida Exotics
Summary: Sehun mengalami kecelakaan dan membuatnya kehilangan raganya. Ia hanya mempunyai waktu selama 49 hari. Karena hal itulah ia bertemu dengan seorang namja cantik bernama Luhan. dan bagaimana nasib Baekhyun kekasih Sehun? /it's Yaoi Hunhan,Hunbaek/Yaoi?BL/dan el el..


Tittle : Heart For 2 (Part 1)

Author : Park Nida

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun,Kris Wu,and Other

Pairing : Hunhan,HunBaek,KrisLu

Genre : Tentuin sendiri, nida juga bingung -_-!

Rate : T+++

Summary : Sehun mengalami kecelakaan dan membuatnya kehilangan raganya. Ia hanya mempunyai waktu selama 49 hari. Karena hal itulah ia bertemu dengan seorang namja cantik bernama Luhan. #summari macam apa ini? -_-!

Desclaimer : Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, Ortu, diri mereka sendiri, Agency, and This Story is MINE

Warning : this fanfic yaoi, boys love,OOC, gaje, EYD berantakan dan lagi typo bertebaran dimana-mana

**NO BASH! NO COPAS! WITHOUT PERMISSION**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI PLEASE CLOSE THE TAB**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

**So Check This Out**

..

..

Happy Reading

..

..

Sehun Pov

"eungh " aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan. Putih. Itulah yang dapat kulihat. Semuanya serba putih. Ugh, aku mencoba bangkit dan menatap sekelilingku. Tempat ini. Tempat apa ini? Tempat ini semuanya berwarna putih. Tak ada warna lain ditempat ini. Aku~aku dimana?

Aku mencoba mencari celah untuk keluar dari tempat aneh ini, tapi berkali-kali aku berlari, aku selalu kembali ketempat ini. Aku seperti berada di dimensi lain. Ya Tuhan kenapa aku bisa ada ditempat seperti ini? Sekejap sebuah cahaya putih menerpa wajahku.

Perlahan, cahaya putih tersebut berubah menjadi siluet seorang manusia. Entahlah aku harus menyebutnya apa. Setahuku tidak ada manusia yang keluar dari cahaya seperti itu. Hanya malaikatlah yang bisa seperti itu. Tunggu! Malaikat? Aku meraba-raba tubuhku. Tapi aku tidak memakai pakaian serba putih. Dan aku masih tetap mengenakan pakaianku. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa berada ditempat yang seperti ini? Aku berharap ini hanya mimpi. Ya aku yakin ini hanya mimpi.

"hey kau! Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini?" Tanya namja itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Kuakui dia sangat tampan dan sangat cocok dengan profesinya sebagai malaikat. Jika tebakanku benar.

"siapa kau? Apa kau seorang malaikat?" tanyaku.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum."namaku Suho. Kau benar, aku memang seorang malaikat. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku?" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri dan dia hanya mengangguk.

"sebenarnya aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa berada disini." Jawabku.

"ck kau ini. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana manusia kehilangan atau tepatnya berpisah dengan raganya."

"maksudmu aku sudah mati begitu?" aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan hal ini.

"hmm, bagaimana ya?" namja bernama Suho itu berfikir seraya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya.

" sebenarnya kau hanya tersesat. Sebenarnya kau belum mati, hanya saja jiwamu yang tersesat. Apa kau mengingat kejadian sebelum kau berada disini?" aku tersiam sejenak mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padaku.

**Flashback**

"Sehunnie ayo kita ketaman bermain." Ajak seoarang namja cantik pada namja tampan yang dipanggilnya Sehunnie tersebut.

"kenapa kau ingin kesana heum?" Tanya Sehun seraya mengusap pelan surai brunette namja cantik tersebut.

"aku hanya ingin refreshing saja. Setelah kita sampai dari Jepang kemarin aku merasa bosan berada dirumah." Jawab namja cantik itu seraya bersandar didada bidang sang kekasih.

"hahaha uri Baekkie bisa bosan juga ternyata." Goda Sehun. Sedangkan namja cantik yang dipanggilnya Baekkie itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"arasseo apapun untukmu akan aku lakukan." Ucap Sehun seraya mengusap manja surai brunette Baekhyun.

"gomawo." Ucap Baekhyun dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Sungguh namja ini terlihat cantik dimata Sehun.

"kajja kita pergi." ajak Sehun seraya menarik lembut tangan mungil Baekhyun.

Namja tampan itu mengeryitkan keningnya. "apa kau sudah ingat mengapa kau berada disini?" sang angel bertanya seraya melipat tangannya didada. Sehun - namja tampan itu menggeleng lemah.

"jadi apa yang kau ingat?" Tanya Suho ~ sang angel.

"yang aku ingat hanya ketika aku akan pergi ketaman bermain bersama kekasihku." Jawab Sehun singkat. Suho menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"jadi setelah kejadian itu kau tidak ingat sama sekali?" namja yang ditanya lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng lemah.

"tolong beritahu aku." Pinta Sehun.

"baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu mengapa kau bisa berada disini." Suho mengeluarkan cahaya putih dari telapak tangannya kemudian mengaarahkannya keudara dan munculah sesosok namja yang terbaring tak berdaya dan berlumuran darah disekujur tubuhnya. Sosok tersebut dikerubuni oleh banyak orang. Salah seorang diantara mereka tengah meraung memangil sang kekasih yang tengah terkapar tak berdaya.

"Baekkie-ah." Mata sipit Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca. "bisakah kau membantuku untuk kembali?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"aku tidak bsa berbuat banyak untukmu. Aku hanya akan membawamu kepada seseorang yang dapat membantumu menemukan tubuhmu. Waktumu tak banyak. Hanya 49 hari. dan hanya orang itu yang dapat membantumu. Jadi jangan menyia-nyiakan waktumu. " Suho berjalan mendekati Sehun dan memberikan sebuah hourglass yang terbuat dari Kristal.

"jika kau tidak menemukan tubuhmu hingga pasir ini habis maka kau tidak akan kembali untuk selamanya. Ketika jiwamu berada dekat dengan ragamu maka jiwamu akan bereaksi. Aku harap kau berhasil." Suho memejamkan matanya dan mulai menghilang, bersamaan dengan memudarnya tubuh Sehun.

Sehun pov

Ugh kenapa gelap sekali disini? Aku mengerjapkan mataku menyesuaikan dengan keadaan disekitarku. Sepertinya aku berada disebuah…kamar? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada ruangan minimalis ini. Ada lemari,meja belajar, dan…. Ranjang. Benar aku berada disebuah kamar. Pandanganku tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah tertidur.

'cantik'

Eh? Oh sehun apa yang baru saja kau fikirkan? Tapi dia memang cantik. Wajah damainya saat tidur benar-benar indah. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun jika sedang menutup mata seperti ini. 'Baekkie, dimana kau sekarang?'

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 04.00 KST. Masih 2 jam lagi sampai namja ini bangun. Baiklah, lebih baik aku menunggu saja. Sambil menunggu namja cantik ini bangun, aku meneliti sekeliling ruang minimalis ini.

Hmm, namja ini narsis juga ternyata. Terlihat dari beberapa selca yang ia ambil. Eh namja ini sudah SMU? Ku kira masih duduk di junior high school. Wajah yang menipu.

Namja tinggi ini siapa? Apa dia kekasihnya? Ah molla aku tidak peduli. Aish ini sudah pukul 06.00 kenapa dia belum juga bangun? Haah membosankan.

Aku mendudukan tubuhku dihadapannya. Yaa, sedikit menikmati wajahnya yang err cantik. Matanya yang sipit benar-benar mirip dengan Baekhyun, hidungnya yang mungil, bibir pinknya yang.. aish apa yang kau fikirkan Oh Sehun? Ingat tujuanmu kesini adalah untuk mencari ragamu, bukan untuk menikmati wajahnya ini. Sadar kau Oh Sehun, kau masih memiliki Baekkie.

"eungh" lenguhnya. Yeah dia sudah bangun. Perlahan mata sipitnya terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali. Aish imutnya. Aku jadi ingat Baekkie.

"KYAAAAA" teriaknya yang sukses membuat telingaku berdengung. Namja itu manatap horror padaku. Eh? Dia bisa melihatku? Aah majja aku lupa dengan yang malaikat aneh itu katakana jika orang yang menolongku bisa melihat wujudku.

"siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya seraya bergerak mundur menuju ujung tempat tidurnya. Menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ya! Kau pikir aku berbuat iya iya padamu? -_-

"Ya! Apa kau seorang pencuri?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk tepat di wajahku. Aku menatap horror namja didepanku ini.

"ya! Akubukan pencuri! Dan mana ada pencuri setampan diriku." Kulihat namja itu mendengus kesal.

"lalu siapa kau?" tanyanya ketus. Ck, cantik-cantik tapi seperti itu. Kau benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan uri Baekhyunie.

"ekhem. Begini aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Hah? Shireo!" elakknya. Huh apa-apaan dia itu? Seenaknya saja memotong perkataan orang. Dasar tidak sopan.

"Ya! Aku belum selesai berbicara." Ucapku. Hah sepertinya dia sudah mulai tenang. Namun tingkat kewaspadaannya sangat tinggi.

"begini, aku ini sebenarnya_"

"sebenarnya kauitu pencuri kan? Atau kau ingin melecehkanku? Kyaaaa dasar namja mesum!" aish namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"ya! Berhenti melemparku bodoh." Ugh, dan lihat apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Setelah mengataiku namja mesum san sekarang ia melemparku dengan benda apa saja yang bisa ia jangkau. Ck benar-benar.

"YA! STOP!"hah bagus sekarang kau bisa diam. Sepertinya teriakkanku cukup keras terlebih lagi jarak kami yang terbilang dekat sehingga membuatnya terkejut. Dan aku juga berhasil menghentikan aksi melemparnya dengan mencengkram kedua tangan mungilnya. Tunggu! Kenapa aku bisa menyentuhnya? Dengan cepat aku melepaskan cengkramanku dari lengan mungilnya itu.

**Sehun pov end**

"dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu." Sehun menghela nafasnya sejenak. "dan itu hanya 49 hari." Lanjutnya lagi.

"ye?" namja cantik itu menatap lekat Sehun.

"ekhem. Begini, sebelumnya aku ingin membersihkan nama baikku terlebih dulu. Aku bukan seorang pencuri seperti yang kau fikir. Aku berada disini karena sesorang. Entahlah apa pantas dia disebut seseorang karena nyatanya dia bukan manusia. Dan juga, aku bukan namja mesum! Arasseo!" namja cantik itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"ya! Katakana saja apa yang harus aku lakukan! Kau terlalu berbelit-belit."

"arasseo, arasseo. Sebenarnya aku kehilangan ragaku."

"ya! Apa maksudmu?" namja cantik itu menyatukan alisnya bingung.

"sebenarnya aku ini ruh." Lanjut cantik itu mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. Detik berikutnya namja cantik itu tertawa keras.

"bwahahaha~ kau adalah ruh? Bwahahaha~" namja cantik itu memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terus tertawa dan itu membuat Sehun kesal.

"ya! Berhenti tertawa." Gerutu Sehun kesal.

"hahaha.. leluconmu lucu sekali. Hahaha." Bukannya berhenti, tawanya malah semakin keras.

"YA! SIKKEURO!" teriakan sehun sukses membuat namja dihadapannya bungkam seketika.

"hmm, arasseo, aku akan berhenti. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Sehun. Panggil aku Sehun. Dan kau?"

"panggil aku Luhan."

"arasseo Luhan-ssi. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku ini adalah ruh. Dan seperti yang aku katakana tadi, aku kehilangan ragaku."

"hei bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu ruh sedangkan kau berada disini? Bukankah seharusnya ruh itu berada didunia lain? Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku Sehun-ssi." Tanya Luhan seraya menatap Sehun lekat.

"aku serius Luhan-ssi, aku sedang tidak mempermainkanmu. Aku benar-benar ruh. Kumohon tolong aku menemukan kembali ragaku. Jika dalam waktu 49 hari aku tidak menemukan ragaku, aku benar-benar akan lenyap dan aku akan meninggal." Ucap Sehun. Mata namja itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"kau tahu? Aku benar-benar bingung. Jika kau seorang ruh, mengapa aku bisa melihatmu? Bahkan tadi kau menyentuhku. Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?"

"entahlah, aku juga bingung. Tapi Suho mengatakan hanya orang yang membantukulah yang bisa melihat wujudku."

"Suho? Siapa itu?"

"dia malaikat yang membawaku ketempatmu ini. Baiklah aku akan buktikan padamu jika aku benar-benar arwah." Sehun sedikit menjauh dari Luhan. Menghela nafas sejenak, namjatampan itu memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Mata sipit Luhan melebar sempurna. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya ini.

"a-apa ini?"

TBC/DELETE?

Annyeong haseyo yeorobeun….

Nida author baru di dunia per-FFN-an. Semoga FF abal ini menghibur readers sekalian….

Give me your review….s


End file.
